Asset management may refer to systems whereby items of value to an entity or group are monitored and/or maintained. Asset management may apply to both tangible and intangible concepts. Asset management may include a systematic process of operating, maintaining, and upgrading assets cost-effectively. Asset management may also include the practice of managing assets so that the greatest return is achieved.